


Karna/Jinako stuffs

by san_the_man



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, characters and stuff to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_the_man/pseuds/san_the_man
Summary: we need more karjina on here
Relationships: Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. our first fight together

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for a roleswap au of karna and jinako.

"how bothersome, master. you're like a low-leveled noob -- eh, it's fine. i'll carry you."

the moon cancer seemed oddly calm in the situation, having sitting back and relaxed while karna had engaged in combat. he had no idea what his servant was talking about; well, that is until she begun to taunt their foe. she stood up from her spot, mushika prancing at her feet and then crawling up to her shoulder. he watched as she raised her paraśu, the gold and accents of pink glimmered with blue within the mooncell's boundaries.

she was normally so against fighting, but right now, she seemed determined to win. their enemy went straight for her, like a bull to a toreador. she smirked, readying herself -- as if she was going to take the blunt of his attack. karna blinked, taking in account of her current buffs. her taunt came with an extra attack and defense boost, but she had to move fast in order to defeat him. he wanted to get closer to help her, but he couldn't help but realize he might've pushed himself a bit too much. surely she would chew him out once she was done.

as the distance between the two servants closed in, she brought her axe in front of her chest, holding it with two hands. the assassin came into contact, their hands grabbing onto the hilt and trying to grapple with her. she was stronger, pushing them off slightly and going for a heavy-set swing. her axe made contact, but block by the side of the servant's arm. she looked mildly annoyed, not hesitating to continue with more swings.

for her size, she was oddly graceful in battle. it was almost as if she were dancing around the servant, the effects of gravity hardly weighing on her. she wasn't like this normally -- she was lazy and clumsy. well, that was what karna had perceived. 

he was obviously wrong. 

she was holding them back for quite some time. the assassin was getting impatient though, using their blade in a rushed (and less calculated) manner. they had landed a few hits, namely on her side and on one of her right arms. she hissed in pain, but just switched to her other readily available hands.

"master, their blade is slick with poison! you wouldn't happen to have a debuff cleanser would youuuu? i'll take damage over time..." she called out as she continued to tire him out. he thought for a moment, then shaking his head no. his magic wasn't too compatible with her. he could only seal the enemy's noble phantasm, give a quick mana burst and give her noble phantasm quicker. 

karna gritted his teeth. "ganesha. use your noble phantasm."

she paused for a moment, but then grinned. she used a bit of her divine power to push back the servant, then backing up. she begun to float, positioning herself into a familiar pose for ganesha. "heyyy, i'll show you the power that we possess! business is thriving, y'know?" she boomed, ending it with a wink. she had summoned familiar, pink, elephant-headed god behind her. the truest form of ganesh. they both then begun to dash towards the assassin, jumping and -- "GANESHA IMPACT!"

the servant was crushed. they disappeared in a flurry of golden dust, the only thing left was a tired ganesha on the floor. the noble phantasm had left her momentarily asleep, but she actually had healed some of her wounds. not all, admittedly... but the mana transfer wouldn't take as long.

karna shuffled closer to his servant, crouching next to her. he then poked at her soft flesh, one her eyes opening past her lenses.

"eh? master? did i defeat them?" whispered the god, pulling herself up to a sitting position. she crossed her legs, eyeing karna's wounds.

"of course you did. thank you for your divine protection."

"tch, stop with your humbleness, master. it's my job as your summoned servant, idiot-san." even with her words, she couldn't help the idiotic smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth and the slight tinge of rose at her cheeks. "anyways, let's get back to our checkpoint! look at you, didn't i tell you to not headfirst into battle, you dumbass!"

karna's eyelashes fluttered, but only nodding with an amused smile. he stood up, taking her hand with him. he helped her up (even if she almost pulled him back down,) keeping that hand with him as they walked back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another drabble! its jinako focused, but it does hint at karjina at the end

jinako carigiri was a liar.

she was an addict to the sweet and short-lived high of her lies, it being the only thing keeping her sane at this point.

she didn't lie for others, because there was no one to lie to. she lied for herself, the sickening reality of her life being sugarcoating with a thin layer of the coddle of falsehood.

"being a NEET is great, i'm fine!" was a common one for her. it was always said differently each time, but it all boiled down to the same thing each time.

she hated being a NEET. she was not fine. she was lonely, overweight, and sad. she had been for over a decade, the decay of isolation gnawing at her weak psyche, keeping her in a cage of her own destruction.

ever since that night, that tragic night of seeing her own parents perish from a garbage truck that was driving only a few kilometres too fast, she had dreamed. she dreamed of a normal life. that night was only a few weeks before she had started high school—a school she never set foot in. she dreamed of going to that school, happy and healthy. with friends, a significant other, hobbies... and her parents. those first few nights were restless, tear-ridden as the cries of "mama" and "papa" were uttered from her lips, in both of her native tongue and the language she had learned from her mother.

the cold nights of germany had never gave her comfort, even in the warm home she had inherited so swiftly. the house hardly felt warm since their death—only hallow and haunted. nothing was the same for jinako after that. she'd occasionally venture out into the quaint town that her home outskirted, just grabbing enough groceries that would last her for another month. she had never over-stayed her welcome, not like she used to in town runs. no ice cream, no movies, no arcade.

for the first few weeks after the deaths, her phone rang desperately. it called out her name, her friends from primary checking up on her. she had ignore the shrills, until they went quiet with time. after a month, it was quiet. she was truly alone, holing herself up in her room, nestled under a sea of blankets. her cocoon was comfortable, so the butterfly had never left it.

it wasn't until she had left for japan (and then the mooncell) where she was hit with her harsh reality:

jinako carigiri was a liar to herself, and it had happened for so long that she believed those lies.

it took the painful death of two more people she cared for. it took for a damn NPC to open her heart. it took her hearing those words to come out of their mouth.

it took her surviving that grail war. it took her saying her final goodbyes, correcting the many mistakes made. it took her feeling the warm of the sun, its hands oh-so-gentle with hers.

she'll make sure that she'd come out of her cocoon and feel that warmth again.


End file.
